Rose Lily Potter
by rrussia
Summary: Harry is neglect because his twin brother james jr. is the BWL. Because he doesn't want his baby sister to feel the same he looks after her. But then on one faithful night he over heard, something no one should know except for some.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Chapter 1: The beginning

July 31st 1980

Lily was giving birth to twins, James by her side and Sirius and Remus waiting outside.

It was been 10 hours that Lily has been in labor. She was trying to extend to August 1st but she failed.

At 5:00 pm she has given birth to a boy with bright green emerald eyes like his mother and messy black hair like his father.

"He's beautiful." Lily said.

"Let's call him Harry James Potter." James said

"Perfect name James."

At 5:10 pm Lily gave birth to another beautiful boy with auburn hair like his mother and brown eyes like his father.

"He's beautiful, James. They are the perfect children we ever hoped for." "Let's call him James Jr. Charles Potter." James said

"Perfect as always James"

Sirius and Remus came running in. "Their beautiful, Prongsy and Lily." Sirius and Remus said while looking at both of them. One of them was with Lily and the other was with James.

"Would you take the honor to be Harry's Godfather, Sirius?" asked James. "I asked Lily and she said that would be great."

"You're kidding ,right?"

With a smile Sirius replied. "Of course, I would love to."

"Would you take the honor to be James's Godfather, Remus?" asked James. "I asked Lily and she said that would be great, even with your little furry problem."

"Really, I would love that James."

The family lived happily until the fateful night came. Lily was pregnant, 8 months pregnant, and James was putting the boys to sleep. They felt the shield fall. So they got out to get ready to fight Voldemort. James was hit with a spell and fell unconscious. Lily was thrown to the side and was bleeding. Voldemort went to face the boys. "AVADA KEDAVRA!" James jr. started glowing and was thrown to the side as Voldemort gave Harry a scar that made him faint. Sirius and Remus ran into the house, they woken up James.

"Lily…upstairs…nursery" James said trying to wake up.

Remus ran upstairs to see Lily bleeding and James jr. on the other side of the room with Harry in the crib, unconscious. Sirius and James followed and saw the room. Remus ran towards James jr. and said, "He's okay just unconscious." James went to Lily, seeing her in pain, "We have to St. Mungo now." Remus grabbed Junior and Sirius grabbed Harry and they flooed to St. Mungo.

Lily was sent to emergency for a C-section. Harry woke up worried and kept crying until James put them to sleep. Junior was just asleep in Remus's hands.

The healer came out. "James Potter, we are sorry to inform you this but the baby died."

James looked at her and said, "No, do something, Lily, oh my god, Lily will try and kill herself!"

The healer looked disturbed and said, "Let's see. In the room next door the witch died giving birth to the baby, you can blood adopt her."

James without thinking ran to see the baby. The baby had beautiful dark black hair with dark black eyes. James looked at the healer and said, "Do you have the blood adoption potion?"

The healer went to get it. James looked at Sirius and Remu. "I want you two. Make a wizard's oath that you will not tell anyone of this until I feel it is time to them."

Without hesitation Sirius and Remus made a wizard's oath. The healer returned with the potion. James put three drops of his blood in and the healer put it into the baby's system. The baby started to scream and cry in pain and an hour. The baby had dark black hair with auburn highlights and brown eyes with a line of green going through them.

"She will stay this way until she grows of age, then she will turn back to normal," Said the healer.

James just nodded and looked at her. She looked beautiful. "Put her by Lily." James said to the healer and went outside, to get some fresh air. The healer came out and told James that Lily was awake. James ran into see Lily happily playing with the baby.

"James, can we call her Rose Lily Potter because it is a family tradition to name the girls in the family after flowers."

"Of course, my dear, the name is perfect."

Sirius walked in and said, "Albus wants to talk to you two."

James and Lily looked at each other and said, "Sure." "Hi, Albus" James said as he saw him walk in.

"James, Lily congratulations on your daughter" Albus remarked happily seeing the two looking at the baby girl.

"Thanks, would you take the honor to be Rose's godfather, Albus?"

"Of course, Lily It would be a pleasure."

"Do you remember what happened tonight, Lily."

Lily told Albus that she remember Junior glowing and thrown across the room and that's all.

Albus thought for a moment and said then said, "It seems the boy-who-lived is no other than James jr. Charles Potter!"

Thanks for the reviews.

I haven't changed too much of my chapters, so you will be getting 3 chapters today.

rrussia

Next chapter The family relations


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Chapter 2: The family relations

Since the day Charles (James junior's nickname) was named the boy-who-lived. Everyone loved him. Harry was always by the side with envy but didn't say anything because he knew that they would change, eventually.

When Rose was 3 months old and didn't needed to be breast feed anymore. Lily didn't care about her. James took care of her when needed or was by Lily's side playing with Charles. Rose loved Harry because he always read her a book and played with her.

Harry was getting impatient, his parents weren't giving him attention, sure he wasn't the boy who lived but he was still their son, right?

_~~Flashback~~_

Harry was reading a book to Rose for her afternoon nap. He saw Rose breathing even out. So he got up for food, as he forgot to eat lunch again feeding Rose.

As he walked down the stairs, he saw his parents. His father was reading the newspaper on the dining table while his mother was cleaning the kitchen. He went up to the table and sat down as food popped up in front, his favorite chicken sandwich with a side of mixed fruit and orange juice. As he sat and ate, he tried to get the attention of his parents by waving and making noise but they didn't even look at him. After completing his sandwich, he couldn't take it anymore, as he abruptly got up, he accidently spilled his orange juice. He looked towards his parents and saw nothing. _Was he a ghost?_ He thought to himself. As he got up and walked towards his mother and said, "Mommy, I accidently spilled my…"

"YOU WHAT? Are you trying to make more work for me? I let you do what you want and this is what you do?"

"But Mom..."

"Just go to your room." His mother yelled, as she walked towards the dining table. "James, do something about the boy. I can't take it anymore."

James looked up, "What? What happened?", as though he didn't hear Lily yell.

"That boy, is trying to make more work for me." Lily said cleaning the spill glaring at me.

"I'm…"

"What? Go to your room boy." James yelled glaring at me.

Not knowing what he did wrong? He looked at his feet as he walked up the stairs to Rose room to see if she was still sleeping.

_~~End of Flashback~~_

Since then his parents or, as Harry liked to call them know, his biological family has never shown him affection. He started losing hope that they would smile and welcome him anymore. So He wanted Rose to know what it feels like to be loved. He will be taking care of her now.

James and Lily forgot Harry's and Rose's birthday that year. Harry didn't say anything because Sirius and Remus got both him and Rose presents and Harry asked the house elves to make a small cake for four so that Rose could have a birthday. After that their parents remember their birthday and they gave them presents but it was hard considering that they didn't pay attention to them as much as they did with Charles.

Harry taught himself many things from the house elves, like how to cook and how to sew and even how to control his magic because the day before his and Charles birthday 5th birthday, Lily and James put a big party up for James and a little family party for Harry but when Harry asked them if he could have his party with Charles, Lily and James were enraged that they yelled at him saying that he was seeking more attention and should stay away from his brother and his magic went out of control and burned a lot of the decorations. His birthday was cancelled as punishment and from that day on Harry shared a room with Rose.

Sirius didn't care; he was always with Charles playing with him and all. Remus on the other hand was always there for Harry and Rose. He always gave presents and love. This caused a rift between Remus and his biological family. Since then Remus was never allowed back in the house. Harry tried telling Sirius the truth because his biological parents told him that Remus left on his own to not endanger Charles, but Harry was never allowed near Sirius. He felt sad and angry that he lost his godfather to Charles, just like his biological parents.

Even though Harry and Rose lived like prisoners in their own house, they had friends. The Weasley Gang was their best friends. Rose's best friend was Ginny and Harry was a best friend with Fred and George. Harry didn't like Ginny though; this irked Rose a lot, so she tried to make Harry and Ginny. Rose tried to lock Harry and Ginny in a room, but ended in 2 minutes and Harry unlocked the door with magic. Since then Rose didn't try anything, as Harry didn't talk to her for three days for locking him with Ginny.

All of them hated Ron because all he wanted was to become best mates with Charles, but after Ron and Charles started hanging out Ron hated Charles because he pushed Ginny to the ground saying that she was worthless. Then Ron went out and punched him and then all hell broke out. Now Ron and Harry were best buds, though Harry never trusted him with his secrets for some reason.

_~~~Flashback~~~_

Harry was walking into the Kitchen for some snacks. As he walked up to open the door to the kitchen, he saw Molly Weasley, mother hen for all Weasleys, talking to Ron and Ginny.

"As you guys close to the Potters yet?" Molly asked.

Ron said, "Sure, I'm friends with Harry. I tried to be friends with Charles."

"What do you mean tried?" Molly asked seething.

"HE pushed Ginny down and called her worthless."

"Ron, how many times do I have to tell you to go along with Charles, he the boy-who-lived, and he going to marry Ginny as soon as I finish the potions."

"Mom, why can't Ginny marry Harry? I mean…"

"Dumbledore's orders, Ron. He said to keep Rose close to Charles and away from Harry. What better way then to make Ginny marry Charles and be best friends with Rose?"

"Mommy but I don't like Charles." Ginny said slowly.

"It won't matter. After we get the money, we are set for life, okay dear?"

"But Mom…" Both Ron and Ginny started.  
>"Be quite. Ron, for now, keep close to Harry as he is the heir of the Potters. But at Hogwarts you'll be friends with Charles, okay?"<p>

No one heard someone listening to his or her conversation. Harry was astonished that the Weasleys could sink so low. He thought Ginny and Ron were going to be good friends. He couldn't tell Rose, Ginny was her friend. She already doesn't trust anyone, what was he going to do?

_~~~End of Flashback~~~_

Since then, Harry kept this a secret from Rose. Until she saw for herself, who Ginny and Ron were?

There it is, the end of the second chapter.

Third chapter coming up...The fateful night

rrussia

oh yes, please review.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my character.

Chapter 3: The faithful night

The faithful night came it was Rose's 8th birthday, Harry planned the regular small party at midnight for Rose as they did it for both their birthday in their room. That night Albus Dumbledore came to wish his goddaughter happy birthday as he always did. Rose didn't like Albus because she could read thoughts when she concentrated real hard and his mind was always plotting something.

At the same time, James was pacing around his room because today he was going to tell Lily that Rose was adopted. Lily walked in.

"Charles is finally asleep James. He's so energetic and beautiful." Lily saw James fidgeting a little. "What's wrong, James? Everything is alright, right?"

"Lily I need to tell you something about Rose." James said, not noticing a person behind the door hearing everything.

"What is it? Did she use magic again for fun?" Lily said angrily.

"No, Rose is not our real daughter." James said it very quickly and softly.

"Come again James I couldn't understand you." Lily asked.

"Rose is not our real daughter." James said.

"What?" Lily screamed, no one noticed the person behind the door almost losing his balance running away. "Why is she even here?"

"That day, our baby died so I blood adopted an orphan that was born on the same day because I didn't know what to tell you."

"Okay, that's fine." Lily said reassuring herself that Rose wasn't needed and wasn't her own.

Albus walked in and looked at both of them and then said, "You finally told Lily, James." James looked at him shocked, "You-YOU KNEW?"

"Yes of course. There is something else I would like to tell you though." Albus said. "Rose is the daughter of Lord Voldemort." Seeing both of James and Lily's faces, "Wait now, she isn't a threat but we can use her so Charles wins at the end." James and Lily nodded and said, "Anything for Charles."

Harry wanted to tell his parents something so he went by the door to hear that Rose was adopted not knowing what to do he ran to the bathroom. He loved Rose more than anyone. He was very sad on how Rose would react? He walked into his and Rose's room. Rose was sound asleep. He knew that he had to tell her when no one was around.

He remembered when Rose kissed him on the lips as a good morning kiss saying that mom and dad do it so cans they. He remembered when Rose always held his hand when he was going to lose control on his magic. He remembered all the sweet moments he had with Rose. But knew if he told her this, his Rose could be gone forever.

The next morning he woke Rose up and told her everything. She cried and cried. She cried herself to sleep for a week. Harry stayed by her side to help her if she needed any help. Then one day, Rose awoke Harry and said, "Harry can you promise me that you will always stay by my side and love me, even though I not your real sister?" Harry looked at Rose surprised and said, "Of course my princess."

Neither knew that Rose was the daughter of the one and only Lord Voldemort.

Since then, Harry and Rose gave up seeking attention from their parents, but instead they started trying for Lily and James to ignore them. Harry and Rose would lock themselves up in a room and read out their parents old book as there was nothing else to do and also because magic was quite interesting. Not knowing, both of them started to get ahead in their studies.

When Rose turned 9, Harry came up with this idea to control accidental magic. Harry would learn from the House Elves and teach Rose because Rose loved to read, she was ahead of him in the reading. As Harry learned from the elves, the progress in the beginning was nothing to minimal. As Harry and Rose lost hope to control magic, the elves continued to support them until Harry started to float books in the air. Rose followed Harry slowly as Rose couldn't control her magic very well. Rose's accidental magic outburst would mostly explosions. Harry and the elves slowly taught Rose how to control her outbursts.

By the time Harry turned 10, Harry could control his magic to do simple things like, unlocking doors, floating/calling books towards or away from him, repairing things etc. Rose, on the other hand, got a firm control over her outbursts and was learning how to let her magic flow to float a book in the air.

...

Thanks for the reviews. And sorry to Sammywolfstar. This chapter is very short.

As a treat, I will put up the next chapter tomorrow, I was going to wait till next week as I need to still write the end of chapter 4.

Chapter 4: Harry 1st year

rrussia

P.S. Don't forget to review


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chapter 4: Harry's first year in Hogwarts

_Italics_ are thoughts.

Since the day Rose found that she was adopted, Rose and Harry couldn't be separated. James and Lily started to act nicely towards Rose, buying her girly things that she didn't want, like pink frilly dresses that Rose saw and blow up. Lily tried for Charles and Rose to get together but after trying for the millionth time, she gave up. All Rose would do was read, and all Charles would do was play. James and Lily continued to ignore Harry.

Charles was always loved, by the age of 9 he became a bully but since Rose and Harry avoided him, they didn't get in trouble. Charles was known to be an arrogant, attention-seeking idiot by Rose and Harry's friends, which of course were the Weasleys. Charles's best friends were Neville Longbottom, only because his mother forced him to, and Lavender Brown, something was wrong with her.

Harry and Rose got a little too close sometimes. Rose didn't see anything wrong with kissing Harry on the lips but when James and Lily found out Harry had to stay in the dungeons for a week. After that Rose only would kiss him if she really needed to because she didn't like it when he was in trouble. Harry sometimes slept in Rose's Bed because Rose had a lot of nightmares.

When Harry turned 10, Rose was almost halfway done with the books in the Potter Library. She found a spell that connects two people mentally, telling them how the other felt and so they can talk to each other in their minds. When Rose and Harry used the spell on themselves, it took them 8 months to block their minds so both of them could speak and listen when necessary. Because of this Rose and Harry had a very powerful mental shield built. As Harry 11th birthday was near, Rose would spend all the time with Harry saying that he would forget her and go to Hogwarts. Little did she know, Harry was very sad to leave Rose and loved her like the way she loved him.

Harry was going to get Voldemort's twin wand but Rose forced the wand to reject Harry because she didn't was Harry getting attention from other people like Dumbledore. Harry had gotten a very rare wand; he got a wand with two cores because none of the other wands accepted him. His wand was Roman wood, double phoenix core 11 ½ inches. The double phoenix core was from one fire and the other water phoenix's feathers.

When Harry left Rose for Hogwarts, Lily got Rose to act as a pureblood wizard saying that she was dirty and bad. As Lily was a housewife, she occupied most of Rose's time, teaching her everything about high society woman. Rose learned quickly considering that she acted that way since she was young. James on the other hand, ignored Rose like she was a leech, considering he was the head of the auror department, he just needed to assign missions and do paper work, he was home most of the time.

When Harry's named was heard most of the people in the Great Hall didn't know that Charles had a twin. Harry was sorted into Ravenclaw and Charles into Gryffindor. Harry made friends with a girl named Hermione Granger. Rose was jealous of her whenever Harry talked about her. Hermione met Harry on the train and was also sorted into Ravenclaw. But Harry's best mate Ron was sorted into Gryffindor. Harry talked to Rose every night. Rose would listen to Harry's problems and Harry would listen to Rose's. They made it a habit unless Harry was too tried to talk to Rose. The year passed very slowly for both Harry and Rose. Harry was bored in Hogwarts because he learned everything they taught already for the first years but Harry tried his hardest to be a loner but it was hard. He was always way ahead of everyone and also liked by the potions professor considering that the professor only liked Slytherin. Many people thought Harry was weird as Harry acted as if he was a ghost, unless Charles was involved. Considering that he was the boy-who-lived twin brother already gave him a lot of attention.

Charles, on the other hand, tried to be treated like royality within Gryffindor. He got to be the Quiddtich team seeker and Ron, as Harry always knew, became Charles best friend. Harry acted annoyed at Ron becoming best buds, but when Harry confronted Ron, Ron was lucky to be alive.

_~~~Confrontation~~~_

Harry knew that Ron would turn his back on him, but he needed someway of knowing if he was doing because of his mother or he truly believed that Charles was awesome. So Harry on the way to the Great Hall for lunch with Hermione, when he saw Ron talking to Charles as though, they were really good friends. He wanted to give up hope; Ron was his first friend that saw Charles for what he was. Harry looked toward Hermione to see her in a book again. _She was so much like Rose. _"Hermione" Harry called. Hermione just nodded. "I'll see you in class." Harry said and walked away and didn't look back towards Hermione looking at him. Harry walked out and walked towards the Gryffindor Tower to wait for Ron. He waited for a few minutes to see Ron walking back alone, as Charles had Quidditch practice. He grabbed Ron's hand and pulled him inside. Ron was fighting him.

"Ron, it's okay. It's just me"

Ron looked at Harry, confused but relived. "Oh, Hi. Gave me a scare there. What's up?"

"Just wanted to know, why you are hanging out with Charles?"  
>"Oh that, you see Harry. It was fun being friends with you but ummm…"<p>

"But what? I thought you understood why we didn't like Charles? I don't understand you." Harry pulled Ron by his collar, looking straight into his eyes.

"Get off" Ron pushed Harry off him to the ground.

"I knew you would be like this but listen, I finally understand I don't want to be friends with you. Got it?"

"Why?" Harry asked almost losing control over his magic.

"You see, I wanted to really be your friend. But you're worthless. You're a nobody. Nobody loves you, except maybe Rose. But she'll understand soon or she'll have to."

Harry was getting really angry, "What do you mean she'll have to?"

"I mean I going to get her and make her listen to…"

That was all Ron could say as Harry went bizerk and sent all his magic at Ron.

Ron didn't make it okay until later that day, when his brothers found him, lying against the wall with blood everywhere. Ron being a little thickheaded was still alive but forgot everything that happened. Harry left erasing Ron's memory of what happened.

As the year went on, Harry and Hermione became very close friends. They talked to each other and always were there for each other. As Charles was made a seeker for the Gryffindor Quidditch team, Harry just watched by. Hermione taught it was weird it was to see twins that didn't care about each other, or more like hated each other. Hermione with Harry's help started thinking outside the box, and not be a stickler for rules. She also started to question authority when Dumbledore kept calling her to his office.

_~~In Dumbledore's Office~~_

Hermione was called that day to the Headmaster's Office. She was scared, did she do something wrong? What if he was going to EXPEL her?

As Professor Filtwick walked her to the office, Hermione started sweating a lot. When they arrived, Hermione looked around the office, the portraits of the past headmasters', all the tinkers that the Headmaster possessed, and the desk that sat in front of her with the headmaster standing next to it.

"Have a seat Miss Granger?" The headmaster said looking over his half moon glasses.

As Hermione rushed into a seat, scared, the headmaster asked, "Would you like a lemon drop, my dear?"

"No thank you, sir" Hermione answered in the hurry to get her heart under control.

"It seems many people don't like sour candy anymore." The Headmaster said, "Miss Granger how are in fitting in?"

"Pretty well sir. Harry helps me, when I get lost or confused."

"Yes, Yes… How is Mr. Potter?"

"Good sir, unless you are talking about Charles, as I don't know."

"My dear, I wish you to help with something."

"Anything sir."

"Thank you dear. You see Harry has been angst against Charles, I believe that he is a threat to Charles…"  
>"But sir…" Hermione intervened to protect her friend.<p>

"Hear me out dear. He has been very mean to his family. Since Charles been made the boy-who-lived, he been distant towards the family, and even stole Lily of her daughter, you see?"

_This was different then what Harry told her. Harry said his parents ignored and even hit him so that was why he didn't like Charles. As it all changes that Halloween, Charles was made the boy-who-lived. _

"So my dear, all you have to do is report to me every week about Harry that's all."

"Sir, I don't know what to say?"

Thinking she was awed to help him, "So you will help me dear?"

"Sorry sir, as Harry is my first friend I will not betray him." Was all she said as she left the room not waiting for the Headmaster to reply.

Since then Hermione and Harry were inseparable, much to Dumbledore's and Rose's dismay. Hermione started to question what she read and the professor often. Harry was very happy to see Hermione change. He was hoping to break her respect for authority figures. Rose, on the other hand, was sad that Harry was very happy with Hermione, what if Hermione replaces her? What if Harry doesn't love her anymore? Always roamed her mind. Dumbledore was trying to change his plans to include Miss Granger, or as he calls her the-blasted-girl.

By the end of the school year, everyone thought James Jr. Potter fought against Voldemort again. But Rose knew that it was Charles who went to get the stone but it was Harry who destroyed Quirrel. Harry was found unconscious under Charles's body so Dumbledore told everyone that Charles protected Harry and defeated Quirrel. Harry's story was quite different. He said, that he heard Charles talking to Neville and Ron about sneaking into the forbidden hallway to recuse a stone. Harry followed them so that they were safe, and also because He was curious about the stone, as he didn't understand why a stone was important? Harry used magic to be invisible and went on with Charles foursome, which consisted of Ron, Neville and Lavander. As they went from room to room, Harry followed quietly behind them. When Charles went ahead, Harry followed him into the fire. As Quirrel made sure Charles couldn't move, Harry walked slowly to the mirror to see what it said. Quirrel on the other hand talked to Charles about everything he did during the school year. Harry inspected the mirror as it read _Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi. _Harry looked into the mirror. He saw Rose and Harry kissing with his parents and a lot of people waving and smiling at them. Harry reread what it said then, read it backwards and it said _I show not your face but your heart's desire_. He saw that all he wanted was Rose's love and everyone's acceptance. But then he saw Charles moving towards the mirror, He was listening to their conversation _oh how stupid was he? _He immediately felt a bulge in his pocket as he picked it up and saw a blood red stone. He didn't what it was but got the answer pretty quickly. As Qurriel, tell me what you see, tell me where the philosopher stone is? Immediately it clicked in Harry's mind, the philosopher stone, a known creation of Nicolas Flamel that brings immortality. He knew he had to act fast. He immediately stunned Charles and Qurriel and moved Charles behind him as he touched Qurriels hand with turned to dust and slowly Harry saw Qurriel's body turn to dust as a black fog came out of his baby and went through, using his last strength he pulled Charles to be above him and all went black.

Sorry for not updating, didn't think college would be so hard. –rrussia

R&R


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chapter 5: Harry's summer

When Harry came for the summer, James and Lily yelled at Harry for being smarter than his brother, as Harry got all Os. Charles on the other hand got EE, As and even some Ts. Harry, as always, didn't say anything. He wanted to make up to Rose for not being with her. So He stayed by Rose's side.

Rose would tell Harry everything that happened during the year, as it was Rose's first Christmas without Harry, as Harry didn't come back home for Christmas. Rose told him how Lily got pranked and blamed James for them even though it was Rose. Her favorite prank was when Rose added a color potion and an aging potion to Lily's breakfast but didn't know that they would react with one another. This caused Lily baby to start to age and change colors every time she aged until the potions stopped which wasn't until the next day.

Harry was very happy to be Rose and told her everything about Hogwarts from the Teachers to the trick step staircase, including all the times Charles tripped on it. They learned new spells together but it was very hard as Rose couldn't with Harry all the time. Lily signed up Rose to many classes and was making her continue over the summer. So Harry learnt new spells and whenever he was with Rose he taught her how to control her magic. Harry for some reason could control his magic but when he was feeling a very powerful emotion, he would lose control. Rose on the other hand had trouble controlling magic. She could stop or increase the flow of magic of other's magic but her own. Her started to be irregular at times when her emotions were high and destroyed everything around her.

Harry wanted to know the cause and searched through all the books, he thought were associated to accidental magic and found that potions could change a person's magic. As he searched through potions book for the side affects for the blood adoption potion. He found that the blood adoption potion if not removed from one's system before they turn of age could kill the person. He started search for the reversal potion without Rose knowing which was very difficult as when Rose came back from classes she would follow her everywhere. He also found that the blood adoption potion increased the person's magic to integrate the magic of the blood adoption parents. This meant the amount of magic is trying to combine into the regular magically core. This also meant that Rose's real parents were very powerful. Harry thought when Rose finally had control over her magic; she would be the most powerful witch after Morgana.

But then something very unexpected happened.

Then Rose got her Hogwarts letter.

Thanks for everyone that reviewed.

Blitzstrahl: Thank you for reading and for the advise.

Reader AZ: Charles is a nickname for James Jr.

DeathCobraEater: Thank you.

Lupinesence: Thanks.

Narnia and Harry Potter 4 EVER: I will see to that soon.

Sorry that the chapter is very short.

-rrussia

R&R


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I own Nothing.

_Thoughts_

Chapter 6: Rose gets her Letter? And what?

Rose woke up early in the morning and got ready. Seeing that everyone was asleep, she walked down to the kitchen to get food. She started to eat; heard an owl pecking on the window. Rose came over to the window to open it, it was the mail Hogwarts. Opening it see what it was about, it said that Rose was accepted to Hogwarts. She ran up the stair and into her room and jumped on Harry.

"I did it, Harry. Look I did it." Rose screamed while jumping on the bed.

"What?" Harry slurred as he wasn't a morning person and it was still too early for him.

"I got a letter from Hogwarts saying that I made it in." Rose replied beaming and sat next to Harry.

"How is that possible you have to be 11 to begin Hogwarts?" Harry said wide-awake and surprised.

"I know but look I got the letter." Rose gave the letter to Harry.

Harry looked at the letter surprised, "Rose, what is today's date?" "I think it is July 13th. Why?"

Harry looked at her and told her. "Never mind, give me a minute to change." Harry gave the letter back to Rose and went to change.

Rose ran out the room and to the Kitchen to see Lily awake.

"Good morning, Mother?" Rose said.

"Good Morning…" Lily replied grumpily.

Rose unable to suppress her excitement said, "Mother, Look. I did it!"

Rose gave the letter to Lily and Lily stared at it, "JAMES, GET DOWN HERE! NOW"

James and Charles came running down. Harry followed quietly behind.

James looked at Lily. "What? What happened?"

Lily looked at them and said, "We are going to go see Dumbledore. So get ready and get down her in ten minutes!"

Lily ran upstairs and yelled, "GOT IT!"

Everyone knew if you made Lily angry, there was never a good end. Everyone got ready as quickly as possibly and took a bite of toast. When Lily finally got ready, they flooed over to Dumbledore. Dumbledore, the crack pot old fool, looked at us surprisingly.

"What a pleasant surprise, Lemon drop?"

"No, thanks But you have a lot of explaining to do." Lily said. She handed over the letter. Dumbledore took it and said, "Impossible."

Dumbledore looked at Rose and said, "When is your birthday?"

"October 31st, Why?" Dumbledore ignored Rose's question and said, "James can you call the St. Mungo healer who helped with the birth of Rose." James ran to the floo and after 10 minutes someone walked over, "I am sorry to tell you but the healer that helped with the birth of your daughter died the day after."

Dumbledore looked at the man wearing black robes and a werid necklace and asked, "Why is it that I am learning of that now?"

"I didn't know you needed to know this." The man replied annoyed at the old man.

"How did she die?" James asked.

"Nobody knows how, but she was found dead in her room the next day."

"Oh, would you mind if we ask you a question?"

The healer walked over, "What is it?" he asked, annoyed.

"It seems that this girl Rose has been born before the day she was really born. Everyone gets their letter on their birthday every year. But it seems Rose here has gotten in early. May I ask why or how?" Dumbledore said.

The Healer looked at Lily and asked, "Did you use a extension potion?"

"A what now?" Lily looked at the healer as though he lost his mind.

"Thank you that explains everything." Dumbledore said with that damn twinkle in his eye. "You may take your leave."  
>"But..." The healer started but immediately left afterwards.<p>

"I don't understand. I never…" Lily started.

"I understand. An extension potion is used to extend the birth of a child incase of war and other responsibilities." Dumbledore replied.

"But Lily said she doesn't know what that potion is?" Rose asked Dumbledore, acting as though she doesn't know that she was adopted.

"Rose, I will speak with you after the school starts okay?" Dumbledore replied. _She just called her mother Lily. Something is wrong. My plans will be undone because of this girl._

"But…" Rose started.  
>"Thanks Dumbledore. We'll see you during Charles birthday party." Lily said and dragged Rose through the Floo with her.<p>

Rose landed on her face.

"Wait." Lily commanded.

Rose knew if she went then it would the new punishments. She didn't tell Harry but when Harry and Charles were at Hogwarts, Lily took full advantage of her being alone. Whenever Rose didn't listen to Lily, Rose was punished. First if was just to go to her room, but then it was corporal punishment. In the beginning, thee corporal punishment was getting hit by a ruler on her palm but then Lily started hitting her everywhere and healing her so there would be no scars. Once when Rose didn't go to her dancing lessons, Lily made her dance in very tight heels until she bleed. Since then Rose listened to Lily.

Rose got up and turned around and faced Lily, with her head down.

"The rest of the family will be arriving soon. Remember that I am very capable."

Rose nodded.

"You can go. I will speak with you later." Lily said.

Rose, immediately, ran to her room. She heard someone floo in and tried to calm down.

"Rose" Harry came in and hugged her from behind. "It's okay. We will figure everything out. Just calm down."

Harry saw that didn't help as Rose kept breathing heavy. Harry turned Rose around and sat down on the bed and pulled Rose to sit on him. Rose immediately leaned onto his chest. Harry whispered into Rose's ear very softly. "Calm down." Rose breathing slowly evened out and she seemed to t calm down.

"Are you okay?" Harry asked softly.

"Yes much better."

"Good. Now let me get you something to eat."

"No don't move."

"Rose"

"Don't move."

Harry sat just sat there. Rose finally got up and said, "Sorry, I just wanted to know more about my birth family."

"It's okay. Do you want anything?"

"I'm good. Let me just get a book and I will feel better." Rose walked out of the room.

Harry never saw Rose like that. She felt so fragile and so easy to break. Something was wrong and he knew that he had to found out what.

~~~~~Meanwhile somewhere in London~~~~~

A girl with chestnut brown hair and eyes woke up. She got up and brushed her teeth and walked downstairs into the kitchen to make herself breakfast as her parents went to work at the clinic, but instead find visitors. There were two people. One was a lady, with beautiful golden hair and black eyes wearing all black clothes and nice leather combat boots while the other woman was wearing the same clothes but her eyes were sharp black with a tint of red while her hair was brown but looked very shiny and silky.

"Hello. Sorry I just woke up. My parents are at the clinic, give me a second, I'll give them a call." The girl said walking to the telephone, not asking the important question as how they got into the house in the first place.

"It's okay dear. I finally found you." Said a soft voice. It was musical, the girl can swear that she heard it somewhere.  
>The girl started to make a call, "What?" but everything went black.<p>

Hope you like the chapter

Thanks again Lupinesence for reviewing.

-rrussia

PS: Don't forget to R&R.


End file.
